1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tooth positioning appliances and a method for their use, and in particularly to an appliance and method of use in a very young child.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontic appliances are used quite widely to correct dentition problems such as overbite and overjet. These appliances include "active" type appliances such as bands and wires or, "passive" type appliances such as the orthodontic positioners described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,736 and 4,139,944.
In the past, the orthodontic treatment has generally occurred after all permanent teeth have replaced the deciduous teeth or, as is discussed in my second patent cited above, during a mixed dentition stage, that is, after some permanent teeth have erupted, but prior to all permanent teeth erupting.
It was recognized in my second patent discussed above that some problems could be discernable after the eruption of some dentition permanent teeth, yet prior to eruption of all permanent teeth.
It was not recognized, however, that any problems could be recognized or treated prior to the eruption of any permanent teeth, that is when only deciduous teeth are present in the patient's mouth.